grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick and Trina
This page focuses on the interactions between Nick Mallory and Trina Riffin. Overview Throughout the series, Trina has been shown to have a huge crush on Nick Mallory like the other girls. However Nick usually remains oblivious to her affection and simply views her as a friend. Several episodes are themed around Trina's vain attempts to woo Nick and win over his love. Episodes Featured Smash Up Terby Troughout the whole episode, Trina was trying to look good for Nick Mallory but Grojband kept making her look bad in order to make her go diary mode. Nick didn't seen too interested in Trina even before Grojband started making a fool out of her. As Nick drives by Trina's car on his motorbike, Trina is shocked and joyed to see him and she talks about how much she loves him. She says that she loves how he smells, and that he loves the color of his eyes, describing them "as blue as sapphire earrings" and also fantasizes about him flexing his arm and him biting into his bicep, breaking her teeth. She eventually realizes that she's staring and then stops, ready to talk to him. She orders everyone to duck down before rolling down the window and saying "Hi, Hunky Nick Mallory". Nick was surprised and happy to see her there and then asked her if she was there to attend the Carnival Derby. Trina tried to deny that she was going there, fearing that it would be too embarrassing for him to know that she was going there, until Nick said that he loved carnivals and that was the reason he was there. Trina quickly admitted to it and went along with it more. When Nick left, a bunch of girl started hugging and kissing his motorbike, making Trina get angry at them. After this, Trina changed her plans and she went to the Carnival Derby with him, in hopes that it would make her get closer to him. Trina was seen following Nick Mallory along with Mina, while floating with a bunch of hearts surrounding her. Grojband ruined Trina's time with Nick by making her look stupid during all the things they did together. First, Trina and Nick got onto a spinny ride together. Corey went up to the control panel and set the lever to the highest speed setting, making the ride go too fast for her, causing her to throw up on the spinny ride. After the ride, everyone was covered in her vomit except for Nick Mallory who was so perfect, that he was able to stay sparkling clean during all of it. Nick mockingly told her, "Nick Mallory knows someone who could use a mint." and then gave her a nose bop as he said "You." Trina was extremely embarrassed from this and the mocking nose bop only made her angry. As Trina growled in fury, she popped a breath mint into her mouth and tried to continue on with the rest of her date. The next thing they did together was ride on a roller coaster. Nick was sitting in the front seat by himself and Trina was behind him. Trina told him that he looks lonely up there, but Nick assured her that he was fine. Trina asked if she could come up with him, and then Nick frowned and again, assured her that he was okay, saying "Nick's good." They both went down a huge drop in the roller coaster that was so fast, that it terrified Trina. Trina was screaming as she fell down and her cotton candy stuck to her face. Kon took a picture of this, humiliating her in front of Nick once again. Nick looked at the cotton candy, still stuck to her face and said "I didn't know you had a beard." Trina quickly made up the lie that she has a very feminine pink beard. Nick walked off, and with a frown said "Weird beard." Making Trina angry enough to shave Mina's head. The final thing that Grojband did to Trina was entering her car in the derby. Trina was struck and ridden with complete horror when she saw her car about to be entered in the Smash Up Derby. She was freaking out and was about to lose her mind until she saw that Nick was in the derby too. Trina immediately stopped in her tracks and her extreme anger turned into loving joy. Trina looked at Nick with shimmering, loving eyes and says that she loves derbies and she strapped on a helmet, and got ready to go. The derby started and Trina was imagining the derby as a date. She saw herself as a princess and Nick as a knight. She didn't even notice how much destruction she was causing to all of the other cars. Eventually, she and Nick were the last two standing, but that meant that they had to go up against each other. This stuck Trina with agony once again. Nick told her that it was fun riding with her, but that now it was time for them to go up against each other. Without hesitation, he raced off, preparing for the final death round. Just the very thought of going up against Nick made Trina so rage-ridden, that she blasted off into Diary Mode. After it was over, she got back into her car and got ready to take him down. During the song, Trina and Nick rode toward each other in rage, ready to demolish each other's cars. However, just before they could hit each other, their cars ran out of gas and they slowed down to a complete stop in the middle of the derby, making their cars just barely tap each other at the end. When they did, a little puff of smoke came out of their engines and formed the shape of a heart. After the derby, Nick was seen being happily carried off by the crowd of girls from earlier, and Trina once again got jealous and got on top of Mina, demanding that she follows him and so she chased off after him, and they were never seen again for the rest of the episode. Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls Trina initially wanted to invite Nick to go see Cherry's drive-in movie with her, but after she realizes Nick might fall for Cherry she decides against it. When Nick arrived at the drive in, she was happy to see him and hearts appeared over her head but then she was disappointed to see him go into the limo with Cherry instead which made her go into diary mode. After Grojband preformed their song, Nick was seen riding his motorbike with Cherry and he showed no more interest for Trina anymore. Trina was really angry about this so she tried calling Mina to help her, but Mina said that she couldn't help her because she wasn't in the episode so Trina screamed in rage and left. Dance of the Dead Near the start of the episode Trina wonders in frustration what could be so important that Nick is late to Halloween Dance, it turns out Nick is at the grave of his deceased dog mourning. When Zombie Nick arrives at the dance, Trina is joyed to see him as oblivious that he is a zombie and starts swooning over him. Trina attempts to kiss Nick at the dance until Mina interrupts her, showing her her brain costume which attracts Nick to her, making Trina go into diary mode. Trina forces Nick to bite her head, turning her into a zombie. Zombie Trina and Zombie Nick are about to kiss until they are turned back into humans again. This is when. Nick loses interest and leaves her and Trina chases him, trying to make him kiss her. Pox N Roll Trina continuously tries to flirt with Nick, asking him about he leaned on nothing and why he doesn't have the chicken pox. The prospect of kissing Nick makes her willing to take off her hazmat suit, despite the risk of contracting the pox. Trina and Nick were about to kiss until Nick's friend told him to look at him for no reason. So he turned his head and Trina kissed him on the ear instead of the lips, caught the "Nicken pox" and oblivious to the fact that she kissed his ear instead of his lips, went into love diary mode. Space Jammin' This episode reveals that Trina is afraid that Mina and Nick will go out with each other. Corey convinces Trina that Mina could possibly fall in love Nick and become his girlfriend instead of her. Trina becomes suspicious of Mina when she accepts gum from Nick. G'ORB reads aloud Trina's diary to everyone at Sludgefest which included Trina's crush on Nick Mallory and her fears of Nick liking Mina better than herself. This embarrassed and angered her. Nick tells Trina that he can imagine how embarrassed she must be but he doesn't seem to love her back or even feel sorry for her. This made Trina go into diary mode. Wish Upon a Jug Trina uses Cleat to wish herself on a date with Nick Mallory. At the date Nick is very confused as to how he got there but otherwise doesn't seem to care. When Corey wishes Trina could finish her date with Nick Mallory (after wishing she had a pig face), Trina is horrified when Nick says he "doesn't dig abominations" and walks off. Monster of Rock Trina plans on watching Steak Neck with Nick at the movie theater so she can act scared when "Steak neck eats his own neck" so that Nick will comfort her. Trina is furious when Nick abandons her movie date in order to go on a date with the monster El Chewpoocaca. When Trina finds out about this, she goes into diary mode. Then, she leaves saying that her relationship with Nick is over unless he decided that he loves her again. One Plant Band Trina is devastated when Corey tells her if she fails her grade, Mina will have moved on with hunky Nick Mallory. Zoohouse Rock When Trina finds out that Nick loves animals, she organizes an Animal Costume Party. Nick comes over to her party, emitting a glorious glow and Trina zips over there, leaving behind a trail of hearts, talking to him. However, Nick only came to tell her that he's having his own animal party and he is unimpressed with her. Trina is furious when she finds out Nick didn't show up in favour of staging an Animal Freedom Protest but she goes to his party to try and get closer to him anyway, but there are so much other protestors there, that she can barely even get seen by him. When she finally does, Nick gives Trina, dressed as a unicorn, an apple, and she eats it like a horse, liking it. Just then, Mayor Mellow catches her and takes her away and Nick doesn't seem to care. In fact, he sort of forgets she ever existed five seconds after she leaves. Creepaway Camp Trina became camp councilor of Camp Screamly simply because she knew that Nick was the lifeguard there and she wanted to get closer to him. She tried to make nick comfort her by acting like she was afraid of canoes. Nick helped Trina overcome her fear by riding with her in the canoe. During their canoe ride, Trina attempted to kiss Nick, but Grojband and Blade Stabbington ruined it for her. After this, Nick left with Mina which made her go into diary mode. Super Zeroes Trina was seen with Nick at Mick Mallory's 6th Birthday Party. She was complimenting Nick on how well he did at setting up Mick's party for him. A Knight to Remember Trina was roleplaying as a troll named Gucky while Nick was role playing as a prince named Sir Nick of Mallory. When Gucky first saw him, she started drooling as she stared at him calling him dreamy until Princess Prettina (Mina) yelled at her, telling her that she was forbidden from interacting with her. Gucky quickly slurped up all her saliva and looked away from him by staring off into different directions. Sir Nick of Mallory was about to get destroyed by Smasheus and he was helpless because his armor was too heavy to move. Trina saw this and she was terrified, and so she broke character as Gucky and jumped out to save Nick's life from the giant flail. Line of Credit Nick was on his way to leaving to go to a summer camp for a week. Before he left, Trina lovingly wished him a fun time there and said goodbye. Nick Mallory seemed happy enough when talking to her, but right after that, he whistled, summoning a stampede of other girls to pick him up and carry him away which which struck Trina with a negative shock. Trina watched as he left, and she then burst into tears out of her misery of him leaving her. She was not going to last an entire week without him, so she made an idea to reconstruct Peaceville into her perfect dream land to which Nick would return to. While he was gone, she was going to make a huge love city where the both of them would be together forever and she ordered Mina to build a scale model of it. These are the things she planned for the city. One of them was where she built a mall for them to go shopping together. She also said that she wanted to make a colosseum where Nick would fight tigers shirtless, expressing a small perversion for him. She also planned on building a huge castle for him where the door would be welded shut after they both enter so that he can't leave when he comes to his senses and she lashed out at Mina for not making it big enough. She also made Mina make a gigantic statue of Nick Mallory that towers 100 feet tall with a stairway up to his lips so that she could kiss him. When she saw the statue, she attempted to kiss it to test it out. Just then the delinquent babies busted in and destroyed everything, including the Nick statue where they dropped a dirty diaper on his head. Trina was so freaked out over them ruining her scale model of perfect Peaceville, that she completely lost her mind and went into diary mode. After the events of this, it is very unlikely that she was able to continue her plans of making the perfect Peaceville for her and Nick. Six Strings of Evil Trina had a flashback to the a time in her life that was so horrible, that she described it as "the worst moment of her life." In this flashback, Trina came up to Nick at school while he was flossing his teeth and she asked him if he'd like to go out for smoothies after school and then Nick turned down her offer, saying that he's really trying to watch his dental hygiene so he won't do it, leaving Trina very embarrassed and on tears. After her flashback, she was shown to still be emotionally traumatized from that moment. She then went to buy a bobblehead that looked exactly like Nick. She asked for one that would nod his head but Kin and Kon switched the heads out with one that would shake his head while Bobble Barney was making it. Trina asked her Nick Bobblehead if he would like to be with her forever which he responded to with "no". Dismayed, Trina asked again if he'd like to be together with her in his dreams, to which she received the same answer. This same response happened in return to her asking if he'd like to be in any dreams with her, if he'd love her when he's awake, and if she was prettier than Mina. That last one was so terrible, that she got really furious at him and she went into diary mode. Rockersize Nick was working out at the Gym Barn and Trina came along with him so that she could watch him. She was obsessed with looking at his abs when he was doing this. Later in the episode, the Gorillandmas saw Trina touching Nick's chest which they thought was inappropriate, so they forced her away from him and told them that she was too young to date him. This made Trina go into diary mode. At the end of the episode, Trina got Nick back in her life again. Nick had finished working out and he grew a seventh ab. When Trina saw him do this, she lustfully fainted on the ground. War and Peaceville Trina was planned to hug Nick Mallory at Peaceville's 100th anniversary. However, when she saw Nick dressed up like his ancestor for the event, she was horrified and thought that he looked lame. After this, Trina was paralyzed in terror as she had seen Nick become lame. Her entire world was turned upside down and her brain was all messed up. Later in the episode, Corey convinced Trina to hug Nick Mallory because of how forbidden it would be. This made her go into love diary mode as she hugged Nick Mallory. Kon-Fusion After Trina finds out about the Fusion Mixer, she becomes determined to fuse herself with Nick. After many attempts she finally succeeds, however she discovers to her horror that Nick had also been fused with a loaf of bread (which Trina is allergic to), thanks to Corey. Who Are You Nick came to the Bean Barn and told Trina that even though the Hipsters thought that she was lame, he still liked her. This made Trina's Heart swell with joy, and Trina could no longer hold a straight face as she blasted off into love diary mode. Hear Us Rock Part 1 After Corey tells her to come clean about her feelings for Nick, she openly confesses her love to him. Nick answers that he was glad Trina hadn't told him earlier, as it would have been awkward for them both. He then walks off while Trina shatters in shock. Hear Us Rock Part 2 Having been rejected by Nick, Trina aligns with G'ORB and helps him to sabotage Grojand's gig, in exchange for capturing Nick Mallory for her, where they have kept him frozen in stasis. Trina's belief is that if she and Nick are the only members of the population, he would have no choice but to accept her. Trivia *Trina's attraction with him is frequently used to trigger Diary Mode. *The vast amount of Kiss Fails stems from this attraction. *This attraction is in a love triangle with Mina Beff. Category:Interactions Category:Attractions Category:Friendships